Sueños
by Dama de sombras
Summary: Se odiaba por tener la cabeza inundada de tontos e ilusos sueños. No podía olvidarlo a él, a Loki… a su dulce sueño; sintió esa sensación de abandono más fuerte que nunca ¿De qué servía ser una soberana, si no puedes tener lo que más deseas? ¿De qué sirve amar, si debes silenciar el hecho? Era ese el último día donde se dejara llevar por los tentadores sueños.


Miró hacía el techo desanimadamente, sin intenciones de levantarse de su enorme cama. El día anterior estuvo practicando toda la mañana con Tove, el markis que pronto sería su esposo. Suspiró violentamente al recordarlo. Quizá no se sentía tan exhausta como en otras ocasiones, pero después de entrenar con sus habilidades, se dirigía a la biblioteca para estudiar la historia de los Trylle y tener lecciones del lenguaje muerto, nuevamente con Tove, y ese día no tenía ni una pizca de paciencia para esas cosas. Por eso optó por quedarse encerrada en su cuarto, lamentándose por pensar demasiado, pero el estómago gruñó. Recordó entonces, que el hambre no se quitaba con sueños, por más magníficos que estos fueran.

Llevó la vista a su costado izquierdo y observó la comida que Duncan, tan amablemente, le había traído. Ese rastreador, aunque torpe en ocasiones, era muy bueno con ella y era muy amigable, cosa que la chica sabía apreciar. Se irguió para comenzar a ingerir los alimentos, pero desistió poco antes de probar siquiera un bocado. De un instante a otro, ya no tenía hambre, y maldecía por ser tan débil ante el recuerdo que le rondaba en la mente. Se odiaba por tener la cabeza inundada de tontos e ilusos sueños.

Aunque no tuvo la necesidad de ahondar mucho en ese tema porque escuchó pasos ágiles provenientes de los pasillos que se acercaban rápidamente hacía su cuarto. En cuestión de segundos, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a una Aurora irritada. Perfecto, lo que le faltaba.

– ¡Princesa! – Exclamó la mujer, claramente enojada – ¿Podrías explicarme el motivo de tu haraganería?

Wendy sintió la acusadora mirada de la mujer, clavada duramente en ella. Pero no le dio gran importancia, no era el fin del mundo porque ¿Qué día Aurora no era así? Ya había pasado esa etapa donde se esforzaba por quedar bien frente a esa malhumorada mujer. Sí, Wendy era la princesa y no permitiría que una _marksinna _irrumpiera en la intimidad de su habitación y le hablara de aquella manera.

– Aurora, te advierto que no volveré a tolerar que entres de esta forma tan… arrolladora – amenazó la chica – Y te pediré que no me insultes nuevamente, porque no me encuentro de buen humor y en cualquier momento podrían entrar los guardias para acompañarte a la salida.

Observó cómo Aurora temblaba y se ponía roja de rabia. Wendy no se intimidó; no obstante, supo que tampoco tenía que tentar a la suerte y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los pies colgando despreocupadamente y mirando inocentemente a su visita. Aurora farfulló unas cuantas disculpas toscas y casi inaudibles para después, comenzar a caminar por toda la estancia con esa mirada inquisitiva que Wendy tanto la hacía enojar.

– Princesa, me preguntaba el porqué de su deseo de permanecer en su habitación sin ningún tipo de interrupciones. – Aurora preguntó, cautelosamente – Quizá su entrenamiento con mi hijo y las demás obligaciones pueden esperar, pero me temo que los preparativos de la boda no lo harán. Es imperativo que los arreglemos, a menos que… ¿Le gustaría que yo me hiciera cargo de todo?

¡Ah, no! Wendy sólo tendría una sola boda en toda su vida, y al menos quería tomar unas cuantas decisiones respecto a ello. Antes se conformaba con tener tan sólo la libertad de escoger la canción para el vals pero, después de la fiesta de compromiso, entendió que ella también tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

– ¡De ninguna manera! –Exclamó energéticamente – yo también tengo voz y voto. Pero estoy segura que esos temas pueden esperar a que mi estado de salud mejore. Últimamente, los nervios me han atacado sin piedad y no me he sentido bien; me gustaría tener este día de descanso. – Sus mentiras mejoraban cada vez más. Volvió a tirarse bajo las sábanas, imaginando cuánta ira se estaba acumulando en Aurora – Esos asuntos, definitivamente, pueden aguardar un par de horas.

– Pero…

– ¿Se te ofrece algo más, Aurora?

La susodicha, que se quedó parada junto al ventanal, abrió la boca para replicar pero no salió sonido alguno, entonces volvió a intentarlo pero el resultado fue el mismo. Con una mano se frotó ligeramente la sien, acto que a Wendy le recordó inexorablemente a Elora y entonces, al recordar también su deplorable estado, se sintió realmente fatigada. Lo más probable, es que Aurora hubiera notado el cambio de ánimo de Wendy ya que el habla regresó a ella.

– Deberías estar agradecida… sentirte complacida por tener la oportunidad de casarte con un gran hombre como lo es mi hijo – aseveró Aurora, acercándose a la cama de doseles – Tantas chicas de buena cuna que sueñan con desposarlo y tú… Si conocieras el verdadero potencial de Tove, la boda sería lo único que te importara.

– Créeme, Aurora – siseó Wendy, con los puños fuertemente apretados – Cuando digo que la boda no para de rondar por mi mente, es esa la verdad.

La mujer le mandó una furibunda mirada que no pasó desapercibida por la chica, pero la ignoró olímpicamente. Después de todo, pronto se convertiría en la reina y tenía que aprender a soportar ese tipo de diplomáticas agresiones. Su obligación era volverse fuerte y salvar a su pueblo; para eso había renunciado a tantas cosas… a tantos sueños.

– Para cualquier mujer, casarse con Tove es un gran halago. Piensa en ello, princesa.

Por fin, Aurora se marchó, dejando a Wendy, sumida en un sinfín de pensamientos que le oprimían el pecho de manera cruel. En el momento en que la gran y pesada puerta de su habitación se cerro, esa Wendy fuerte y severa simplemente, se derribó.

"_Me casarán con un hombre gay al cual no amo… ¡Vaya halago más perfecto! _Pensó cínicamente la muchacha, acongojada por su mala suerte. No pudo más que aferrarse a la almohada, sintiendo una desdicha enorme que le hacía respirar con dificultad; sintió esa sensación de abandono más fuerte que nunca. Sólo entonces, permitió que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas… Esa infelicidad la acompañaría hasta el instante donde borrara sus sentimientos hacía… no quería siquiera pensar su nombre, ya era demasiado el nudo en su garganta. Pero por más que insistió, no pudo reprimir el recuerdo de su único beso con él, en el jardín secreto; no podía olvidar el estremecimiento que le provocaba el tener aquel cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, lo que aquel par de labios le hicieron sentir, la sensación de ternura que a su cuerpo invadía cuando los firmes brazos de aquel hombre la rodeaban… no podía olvidarlo a él, a Loki… a su dulce sueño.

Soltó el último soplo de fortaleza entre un gran sollozo, dispuesta a largar de una vez por todas, aquella tristeza. Escondió el rostro entre las almohadas, incapaz de seguir suprimiendo completamente las amargas lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos. Recordó a la tía Marge, y la extrañó más que nunca; extrañó sus consejos, sus abrazos, sus palabras de apoyo… extrañó su anterior vida. Y eso, no hizo más que agrandar su desesperación.

Cuando se enteró de su verdadero origen, Finn le había prometido que _Förening _sería el lugar donde, finalmente, encajaría. Era mentira.

¿De qué servía ser una soberana, si no puedes tener lo que más deseas? ¿De qué sirve amar, si debes silenciar el hecho?

Escuchó unos golpeteos en la puerta, por lo que Wendy rápidamente se enjuagó las lágrimas y aclaró la garganta, deseando que no fuera evidente su patético estado.

– ¿Quién es? – inquirió torpemente, acercándose a la puerta

– Finn

La muchacha lo hizo pasar, mientras que se colocaba detrás del ventanal enorme y cruzaba los brazos frente su pecho. Le dio la espalda al chico y se limitó a contemplar el paisaje que tenía frente a ella, pero eso no impidió que se concentrara en los movimientos de Finn. Lo escuchó cerrar la puerta y acercarse a ella lentamente, dudando si la distancia entre ellos era la adecuada. Desde que se besaron aquel día en la biblioteca, no lo había visto por ningún lado… hasta ahora. Curiosamente, ese hecho ya no le dolía, no como antes. Pasó por ese distanciamiento tantas veces, que poco le importaba lo que sucedía entre ellos. Wendy, para bien o para mal, había comprendido que olvidarse de él era la mejor opción.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece?

– La reina me mandó a revisar – sin verlo, sabía que el rostro de Finn estaba tenso y sin expresión – Elora desea saber cómo te sientes ya que se enteró que te rehúsas a salir de tu habitación, o eso fue lo que Aurora comentó.

Wendy suspiró y decidió encararlo. Aunque le sorprendió el saber que Elora preguntaba por ella, intentó no demostrarlo, o mejor dicho, intentó no demostrar algún sentimiento. Quería ser tan hosca e impávida como Finn, justo como él era con ella. Pagarle con la misma moneda. Lo miró directo a los ojos y aseveró la mirada, deseando que el chico se marchara y la dejara sola, como siempre lo hacía.

– Estoy perfectamente bien – contestó entre dientes, caminando en dirección a la puerta – Ahora, ¿Te importaría salir?

El ceño de Finn se frunció ligeramente y cuando Wendy abrió la puerta, afirmando su petición, se ciñó aun más. Caminó hacía la salida, pero al momento de estar junto a la chica, paró en seco y la interrogó con la mirada. Segundos después, sus facciones se ablandaron.

– ¿Estuviste llorando?

– ¿Elora lo preguntó también? – dijo Wendy cuando levantó la barbilla, en un intento de parecer superior.

– No, pero…

– Entonces no te interesa – interrumpió ella de manera tajante.

– Me preocupas, Wendy – confesó Finn, con la mirada gacha – Creí que se te haría más fácil todo este asunto de la boda. Es decir, te llevas muy bien con Tove y él… bueno, parece un buen chico. – él levantó la mano hacía el rostro de Wendy, pero a mitad del camino se arrepintió – Serás una buena reina, ya lo verás. Además, Tove es el hombre indicado para que esté a tu lado.

¡No! Tove no era el hombre indicado. Ella necesitaba amar a alguien, y saber que ese alguien estaría para ella por siempre, dispuesto a arriesgar todo por sus sentimientos; entre Tove y ella no había otra cosa más que simple amistad y con Finn… bueno, él no fue capaz de hacer algo por su amor.

– ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Wendy, azotando la puerta con rabia – Yo sé quién es el indicado para mí y créeme, Tove no lo es… Ni siquiera tú.

Distinguió una sombra de dolor en los ojos de Finn, pero no le quiso dar importancia. Estaba cansada de que todos trataran de justificar la situación de aquella manera tan absurda. Porque, para ella, lo correcto era estar en las Islas Vírgenes al lado de Loki.

– Entonces ¿Quién es?... ¡No me digas que ese estúpido de los Vittra! Deja de fantasear con él, Wendy – increpó Finn toscamente.

– ¿Fantasear, dices? – Indagó Wendy, entrecerrando los ojos con hastío – Lamento decepcionarte, mi querido rastreador, pero dejé de fantasear desde hace mucho tiempo; lo hice contigo, pero ya se acabó – dio media vuelta y el pelo ondeó bruscamente, haciendo que su aroma se expandiera por toda la estancia – Con Loki, las cosas eran reales… no tenía que soñar nada porque…

– Wendy…

De pronto, ella no tuvo suficientes fuerzas para seguir con el hiriente discurso. Se dejó caer, abatida por la terrible realidad que le golpeaba de lleno y se le venía encima con un aterrador peso. Sí, era verdad lo que decía Finn; después de todo, Wendy seguía fantaseando con el día en el cual no se vería obligada a callar sus sentimientos, en el día donde sería libre de hacer y escoger lo que deseara, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. No paraba de soñarse entre los brazos del apuesto Loki.

Y eso la lastimaba.

Ya había amado una vez, y no salió con nada más que un corazón hecho trizas. Después, conoció a ese supuesto enemigo y las esperanzas volvieron a ella, porque tenía algo a qué aferrarse. Pero ahora ¿A qué se aferraría? Ya no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. Se había enamorado del Vittra y no podía evitar sentirse desdichada.

– Princesa, permita que…

– Vete – pidió Wendy en un susurró, hecha nudillo en el flamante piso de su alcoba.

– Yo…

– ¡Que te vayas!

No se dio cuenta en qué momento Finn abandonó la habitación, pero tampoco le importó. Estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y sus tragedias como para fijarse en aquel detalle. La verdad es que la presencia de su rastreador le lastimaba, porque era un recuerdo constante de su derrota en cuanto a la vida amorosa.

"_Deja de fantasear"_ había dicho Finn y por más que intentara negarlo, no podía ocultar lo más obvio del mundo. Estaba a poco tiempo de cumplir dieciocho años y ella seguía esperando ver a su príncipe gendarme subir hasta su alcoba cual Romeo enamorado y entonces, se darían a la fuga bajo el amparo de las estrellas, llegando al fin del mundo sólo para amarse sin contemplaciones ni límites, desafiando cualquier autoridad que intentara interponerse entre ellos.

Todas esas ideas, no eran más que un puñado de sueños inalcanzables… aunque… bueno, pensándolo bien, ella… Wendy estuvo a un ápice de cumplirlos. Porque ese hombre existía, y lo había conocido; no era príncipe, sino un apuesto _Markis _Vittra, y no trepó un balcón para llegar hasta ella, pero en cambió, saltó un muro para encontrarse juntos en medio de un precioso jardín secreto.

Loki le ofreció todo aquello con lo que Wendy soñaba; escaparían a las Islas Vírgenes y entonces se casarían, tal como él le propuso. Viajarían a cualquier lugar, sólo para librarse de las cadenas que ahora le oprimían hasta el alma misma. Entonces ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí, atrapada entre aquellas paredes y no al lado del hombre al que amaba? Simple… porque se había negado.

La posición del sol marcaba el mediodía y Wendy aun estaba acurrucada en una esquina de su cuarto, con las rodillas abrazadas y pegadas a su pecho, mirando un vacío que se asemejaba al que tenía muy dentro de su corazón.

Entre el silencio de aquel lugar, ella se prometió internamente nunca volver a quebrase de esa forma; sencillamente porque ella era Wendy, hija de la Reina Elora y futura soberana de los Trylle, una poderosa trol que se había sacrificado por el bien de su pueblo. Se obligó a recordar las palabras de su madre: "_Las princesas no deben llorar"_

Después de esa tarde, Wendy sería invulnerable al doloroso recuerdo de Loki, su amor prohibido… pero por el momento, quería seguir lamentándose y sollozando en su propio rincón. Ya después, tendría tiempo para ser todo lo que los demás esperaban de ella.

Era ese el último día donde se dejara llevar por los tentadores sueños.


End file.
